Extra Terrestrial
by lilykinz200
Summary: Some songs just fit PERFECTLY with some relationships, and sometimes the relationships go bad. ZAGR/DATR with some BREAKUPINGNESS! wohhooo  P.S. IT HAS E.T. BY KATY PERRY IN IT!  case you didnt already guess that   T because i feel like it


Extra Terrestrial

-Gaz-

I was Alone. Home alone, in my room alone. The only thing that accompanied me was my Music. Of course, I only liked half the crap I had on there. But sometimes a meaningful song would come up. That's when the song came on.

'Your so hypnotizing'

Boy, was that true.

'Could you be the devil?'

To stupid.

'Could you be an angel?'

Can aliens be angels?

'Your touch, magnetizing'

With all the combined metal we wear, I bet it would be magnetic.

'Feels like im floating, leaves my body glowing'

I remember the time we were in the escape pods, and that stupid glow-in-the-dark experiment...

'They say, be afraid

You're not like the others'

That's what my idiot brother says.

'Futuristic lover'

I don't think you're all that futuristic.

'Different DNA'

Do Irken have DNA?

'They don't understand you'

I barely do.

'Your from a whole other world'

Yup. Its called Irk.

'A different dimension'

Well... Maybe not dimension...

'You open my eyes'

You are one of the only people who have seen my eyes when they aren't squinting.

'Im ready to go, lead me into the light'

I wish you could.

Then I heard a car door slam. It was dib. He was finally home. I paused the song and left my room to see him. He seemed upset. I had to go to Zim's house, to work on a project.

-Dib-

I walked up to Gaz's room since she left the door open. I was a mess. Tak had just, well, broken up with me. I looked at her iPod sprawled across her bed. I was about to put it away when I saw what song was on.

'Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien

Your touch so foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial'

I had to pause the song there. This was how I had felt. When did it change? She even sang this song with me yesterday, but then she changed her mind. I decided to listen to the rest of the song.

'You're so supersonic'

She always was...

'Wanna feel your powers,

Stun me with your lasers'

I was to smart for your powers, but you sure had a lot of lasers.

'Your kiss is cosmic'

It was out of this world, especially when you kissed me in the cosmos.

'Every move is magic'

It felt magical...

I then had to pause it again. I just couldn't handle it. I left Gaz's room, still holding her iPod. I heard the phone ring and panicked when I saw it was Gaz's number.

"Hello?"

"Dib. Im coming home" she was almost in tears.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Your girlfriend is cheating on you..."

Then it hit me.

"She broke up with me... Ill come get you"

"No. Im already halfway there."

"Okay ill wait."

I looked at the iPod in my hand and pressed play.

'You're from a whole other world'

A world where it's okay to cheat.

'A different dimension'

Why don't you go back?

'You open my eyes'

You used to..

'And I'm ready to go,

Lead me into the light'

You led me there only to leave me there.

-Gaz-

He was kissing her. MY E.T. was kissing another girl. And not only another girl, my brother's girlfriend. I found myself singing that stupid song quietly.

'This is transcendental

On another level

Boy, you're my lucky star'

You used to be.

'I wanna walk on your wavelength

And be there when you vibrate

For you I'll risk it all'

I risked it all and lost it.

"BOY YOURE AN ALIEN!

YOUR TOUCH SO FORIGIEN

ITS SUPERNATURAL

EXTRA TERRESTRIAL!"

I scream sang it in tears. The people on the streets gave me dirty looks. I collapsed in tears on the sidewalk. This was so unlike me, but I couldn't help it. I got back up and kept walking home. I kept crying and singing at the same time and I saw dib look at me through a window.

-Dib-

She looked like a mess, mascara dripping down her face from tears and rain. Her hair a mess, her entire body drenched. She was crying and singing the same words I was. Feeling the same pain.

All because of

Those Damn Extra Terrestrials.


End file.
